Sin tu latido
by chukisienta1
Summary: Una mentira siempre sale a la luz y duele a rabiar


Una hora ha transcurrido y lo único que veo son las líneas blancas de la carretera y de repente un golpe seco y después solo la luna ,estaba llena, últimamente se habían hecho muy amigas, no entendía esa parte del románticismo donde siempre involucran a la luna pero ahora todo le da vueltas, su tórax, su brazo y su cabeza dolían, la llanta de su moto aun giraba unos metros adelante, bueno reposaría un poco mas en el pavimento mientras recargaba fuerzas para levantarse, por cierto , que linda luna.

Debí haberme quedado dormida , me levanto y hago reconocimiento total de mi cuerpo , mis contusiones , raspones y golpes ,no mas , debo de sentirme realmente bien por estar viva.

Creo que ha llegado el momento de regresar.

Evaluando consideró que era mas viable llegar al garage en vez de ir a su casa, la pieza de repuesto que se le rompió a la moto esta ahi , no queda mas remedio.

No se escuchan ruidos dentro del garage , Walter debe estar dormido ya , solo entraría rápido por la pieza y se iría , odiaría algún tipo de pregunta o "te lo dije" por parte de su compañero , abre la puerta entra casi de puntitas cuando a lo lejos escucha : " así como entras de puntas y en silencio al garage asi te metiste a mi corazón"

Lo que le hace pegar un brinco del susto.

Toby que haces aquí - dijo ella

Aquí me dejaste y aquí seguiré con mi corazón roto doliendome esperando que entraras por esa puerta y regresarás por mi.

Su mirada vacia , triste y ebria , lo hacia verse mas sombrío , Happy sentía tanta pena , de ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro siendo que elndia anterior pasaron unos momentos hermosos e inolvidables.

Toby no es momento de hablar nada tu estas ebrio y yo tengo que organizar mis ideas- dijo Happy

El solo la observaba , ella no podía ni voltear a verlo,

Me tengo que ir - dijo Happy

Ella salio corriendo con la pieza para colocársela y al momento de encender se dio cuenta que no iba a prender el daño era mucho y no lo iba a solucionar una sola pieza , así como el embrollo en su cabeza.

Happy quieres ayuda?- Cuestiono Toby

Dudo que en el estado en el que te encuentras funciones para algo - contesto ella

Te sorprenderias de todo lo que puedo hacer aún en este estado - aceveró el

Eres un tonto, mejor ve a dormir que yo caminaré a buscar un taxi - dijo

Llevate mi camioneta y de una vez me llevas a mi,que te parece?- dijo doc. mientras bostezaba

Happy no sabia que hacer lo que quería era huir , no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca , verlo así y no poder abrazarlo y besarlo, solo pensarlo se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, últimamente estaba muy sensible y después de la confesión mas.

Vamos Doc. Yo te llevo, manejando perdió la noción del tiempo, se sentía como un gato de esos que sin saber como regresan a casa, Toby se durmió apenas la camioneta empezó a andar, ella volteaba de reojo y lo observaba , que bonito rostro amaba verlo dormir, sus labios entre abiertos y como sonríe entre sueños , no supo cuando había cambiado el semaforo, estaba ensimismada observándolo, sentía raro decírlo para si misma pero lo amaba tanto, tanto.

Llegaron a casa del doctor y ella lo movió para que despertara, el solo balbuceaba cosas que no entendía, Doc , Doooc, el medio abrió un ojo y sonrió, Happy lo jalo del brazo y lo ayudó a incorporarse lo echaría a la cama y se iría , no podía dejarlo ahí en ese estado, subieron a trompicones las escaleras y en lo que le buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo el sólo suspiro, ella pensó, nunca me había puesto a pensar que pesado eres Doc.

Aun estaban los platos del almuerzo en la mesa de la salita, las sabanas revueltas de ese delicioso despertar mañanero, y mejor ahí frenaba su escrutinio por que si llegaban al área de la regadera , se volvería loca.

Lo acostó, le quito las botas, le abrió el botón del pantalón y de repente sintió como la jalaban dos fuertes brazos y la hacían que cayera de espaldas a la cama , se sintió aprisionada sentía el aliento de toby en el cuello, su pierna sobre su estomago su brazo sobre sus pechos, que bien se sentía estar ahí, abajo de el , abrazada por el, amada por el, de repente todo se torno oscuro, suspiro y se quedo dormida.

Toby empezó a besar, y a acariciar ese diminuto rostro que tan bien conocía, esas caderas que lo enloquecían, no quería trabas , no quería barreras , quería amarla , quería dejar su huella en ella, que nunca lo olvidara.

Ella despertó sobresaltada , ¿Donde estoy? - se preguntó Happy

Sintió un peso en su pecho y recordó , estaba con toby, tenia que irse ya de ahi, solo le daría un beso de despedida, solo eso.

La noche era testigo de los dos amantes, solo caricias , besos y jadeos se escuchaban, ella pensando que era la ultima vez que disfrutaba de hacer el amor ,con esa pasión , con esa entrega, sin limites y sin miedos, lo amaba tanto, tanto que dolía, solo el sabia como hacerla llegar al borde , solo el sabia como hacerla estallar al llegar, Te amo Toby, era lo único que atinaba a pensar

Toby se quedo mudo , solo se limitó a abrazarla , amaba sentir su desnudez , besarla, amaba esos labios.

Ella desmontó de encima de Toby y se acostó a un lado esperando escuchar que la respiración de el se hiciera pesada , besándole y acariciándole el cabello.

Se ajusto las agujetas de las botas , se aliso el cabello, beso sus labios y se cerro la puerta, nunca nadie sabría que sus ojos tenían lágrimas al cerrar la puerta.

Adiós Toby, adiós Escorpión, adiós familia.


End file.
